Laura Caixão
Laura Caixão é esposa de Vladmir Caixão, mãe de Cassandra Caixão e de Alexandre Caixão. Sua biografia indica que é uma mulher elegante e atlética. O nome original de Laura é Bella fazendo referência à sua beleza. Laura é filha de Simis Solteirus e Jocasta Solteirus e tem um irmão mais velho chamado Miguel Solteirus que aparece como Marcelo Navarro no The Sims. Acredita-se que o sequestro de Laura Caixão foi planejado pelas irmãs Calientes juntamente de Don Lotário, tendo em vista que elas possuem um avô Alienígena. Também pressupõe-se que Dina Caliente afastou Laura Caixão de seu marido para ficar com a fortuna de sua família. Vida no The Sims Laura Caixão, seu marido Vladmir Caixão, e sua filha Cassandra Caixão, são introduzidos pela primeira vez em The Sims. Ela é uma elegante e atlética mulher, que parece gostar de jogar golfe. Suas atividades quando não está jogando é pintar e tocar piano, o que dá credibilidade à teoria de que ela também pode ser uma pessoa muito criativa e talentosa. Ela também tem um interesse muito grande pelo paranormal. Vida no The Sims 2 Levando sua vida até o The Sims 2, antes de desaparecer, Laura teve outro filho, Alexandre. É também revelado que Laura é irmã de Miguel Solteirus (Marcelo Navarro, no The Sims 1). Mesmo desparecida seu arquivo está escondido em Belavista, mas só pode ser encontrado usando cheats ou programas de terceiros. O desaparecimento de Laura é um componente importante para história de fundo de Belavista. Seu último aparecimento conhecido foi no terraço de Don Lotário que é mostrado no álbum de fotos da família e no painel de memórias de Don que ele tinha tentado fazer algumas interações românticas com Laura, que ela o recusou antes desaparecer misteriosamente. Muitos dos Caixões como Cassandra e Alexandre tem memórias recentes de Laura o que significa que ela não desapareceu há muito tempo. No painel de árvore genealógica a foto de Laura não é cinza o que significa que ela não está morta no jogo. Apesar de seu marido e filhos terem lembranças que ela foi raptada por alienígenas, a historia não diz explicitamente o que aconteceu com Laura. A Maxis criou uma imagem de Laura e usou com o Townie em Estranhópolis. Essa versão é um pouco diferente da Laura original de Belavista, mas é reconhecida pela Maxi como a verdadeira Laura. O fato é que a Laura de Estranhópolis não tem lembranças de seus entes queridos ou da sua antiga vida e é simplesmente culpa da experiências durante sua abdução alienígena. Há rumores de que a Maxis tenha criado originalmente a Laura, mas ela foi excluída durante a criação do jogo. Para encobrir os erros deles fizeram até uma história que explica seu desaparecimento. Mas, isso não passa de rumores já que era mais pratico elas criarem um novo arquivo para Laura do que criar toda essa história. Alguns jogadores preferem jogar com a Laura Caixão (Estranhópolis) de Estranhópolis, porque ela não tem nenhuma conexão com Belavista e não está vinculado com os Caixões e Solteirus, que dá credibilidade a teoria que as experiências exóticas tenham apagado sua memória. Outro ponto é que é quando Alexandre vai para Universidade, se Vladmir estiver morto a cena que o jogador vê antes de entrar na Universidade é de Laura levando seu filho a Universidade e ela chora pela partida de seu filho e como ele está crescido, mas depois do clipe ela volta a ficar desparecida. Isso porque ela não está morta e seu arquivo de Belavista não está deletado apenas escondido, com alguns programas como Mod’s os jogadores podem resgatar esse arquivo. Outra especulação válida é que após ter sido abduzida, Laura foi parar em Estranhópolis por que a nave alienígena em que estava colidiu no terreno (há uma nave espacial chamuscando ao lado da residência da família Bicudo) ou que ela simplesmente foi parar ali porque Estranhópolis é um lugar onde coisas anormais acontecem a quase todo momento, além de ser um lugar muito ermo e desconhecido. Como achar Laura Caixão Observação: Esta é uma teoria. Você pode fazer como quiser mas este é só um conselho. Se não der certo, eu lamento e tente de outro jeito. Eu não o testei, mas acho que dá certo. Eu acho que você pode fazer assim: ative a senha "boolProp testingcheatsenabled true", clique com SHIFT em um sim da Família Caixão, selecionar "Spawn..." e depois "Tombstone of L and D". Clique e selecione "Add Neighbor to Family..." e selecione "Laura". Ela aparecerá do lado do Tombstone. Porém, se você sair da família e entrar de novo ela sumirá dizendo "Laura Caixão morreu em outro lote. O fantasma dela agora vai voltar ao local de sua morte agora.". Não faça isso. Faça Vladmir e Laura se casarem novamente (ou só se amarem, ter um relacionamento forte), clique com SHIFT em um sim "Spawn..." e "Rodney's Death Creator" e mate Laura. Agora, se você ter o Vida de Universitário, você vai em "Recompensas" e "Premiações de Carreiras". Se você não puder selecionar o Ressureifone, use a senha "unlockCareerRewards". Ponha-o em algum lugar e mande Vladmir ligar para Dona Morte. Se você fizer isso, aparecerá a foto de Laura. Selecione e pague o máximo. Ela ressuscitará e, segundo eu, ficará permanentemente na família. Vida no The Sims 3 Em The Sims 3, Laura é uma criança (7 dias para adolescente) que vive com sua mãe, Jocasta Solteirus, seu pai Simis Solteirus e seu irmão mais velho Miguel Solteirus que apaece como Marcelo Navarro no The Sims 1. Por ainda ser uma criança, ela usa seu nome de solteiro, Solteirus. Ela usa um vestido vermelho,e esta é a sua cor favorita. Laura e Vladmir Caixão são melhores amigos (ele é um dia mais velho que ela). Seus traços são boa, corajosa e sortuda. Ela está no Ensino Fundamental e é uma boa aluna. Ela também é levemente gótica porque seu quarto e sala de jogos são decorados com crânios, o que pode sugerir o motivo pelo qual ela se casou com Vladmir, e também no seu interesse pelo paranormal. Ela também tem um ponto da habilidade em pintura. Vida no The Sims de console (video-game) Laura aparece no The Sims de console com o seu marido Vladmir e sua filha Cassandra Caixão que vivem na 5 Sim Avenue. Ela ainda usa o mesmo vestido vermelho e sapatos, e tem cabelo preto. Ela compartilha um 90 + relacionamento com o marido e um 20 + relacionamento com a filha. Ela gosta de ler, jogar xadrez, alimentos para peixes e lamentar nas lápides. Seu irmão Miguel Solteirus está no reservatório de famílias como um personagem jogável. Vida no The Sims Bustin Out thumb|Laura e Vladimir no The Sims Bustin Out No The Sims Bustin' Out, Laura Caixão vive com seu marido Vladimir Caixão na Mansão Caixão (Goth Manor). Sua filha Cassandra Caixão pode não ter nascido ainda. Ela trabalha na carreira de Artista de Cinema. Laura gosta de tocar o Orgão Musical e ler quando não está trabalhando. Aparência Aparência cabelo Laura não se alterou muito no The Sims e The Sims 2, mas o vestido que ela usa não é mais um vestido, é uma roupa de 2 peças que inclui uma saia e um tubo-top. Em The Sims Bustin ', ela é vista vestindo um espartilho vermelho e vestido de couro. Em The Sims 3, como uma criança, ela usa duas peças diferentes: uma camiseta roxa com armas brancas e shorts de camuflagem, e um vestido vermelho, semelhante ao que ela usa no The Sims e The Sims 2. thumb|left|Antiga casa da família [[Caixão.]] Curiosidades * A biografia de Laura Caixão diz: "Elegante e atlética são apenas duas das qualidades que podem descrever Laura. Ela aprecia várias atividades que vão do tênis ao pingue-pongue." * Dina Caliente é cunhada de Laura Caixão pois casou-se com Miguel Solteirus. * Alguns jogadores acreditam que as irmãs Caliente são Lilian Valente e Suzana Valente. * Dina Caliente possui vários motivos para querer Laura Caixão afastada de sua família. 1. Por causa de baixa renda familiar, ela quer ficar rica (e tem aspiração por Riqueza). 2. Se ela quer ganhar dinheiro e não ter um compromisso por muito tempo (veja, por exemplo, Miguel, ele deveria ser rico e então, como não quis um relacionamento por muito tempo), pois veja que Vladmir tem poucos dias de vida ainda, ou seja, ela seria uma entre três herdeiras do dinheiro de Vladmir. en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik Categoria:The Sims 3